1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which displays a progress situation of a certain process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes, a progress bar is displayed to indicate a progress situation of a certain process. For example, a common progress bar display indicates the progress situation by a ratio of an area filled with color in a horizontal or vertical rectangle (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-122090).
In FIG. 10, an example of a conventional progress bar display is illustrated. FIG. 10 illustrates a display screen which is provided on an imaging apparatus. In this display screen, a progress bar 1003 is superimposed over an image with subjects 1001 and 1002.
However, in the conventional progress bar display like that illustrated in FIG. 10, the progress bar 1003 superimposed over the image is displayed in a manner which hides the subjects 1001 and 1002 which are main portions of the image. Thus, in the imaging apparatus, depending on the imaging situation, the progress bar display can hinder an imaging action performed by a user. This is the same not only during an imaging process, but also when a recorded video is reproduced.
Further, no matter how long the progress bar is, the conventional progress bar can only be displayed in an area which is used up to the full length of a side on either the horizontal or vertical direction. However, in such a conventional progress bar, if the display screen is itself small, a variation range in the bar display for indicating the progress situation decreases, and it is difficult for a user to view. Therefore, to indicate the progress situation more clearly, or to indicate the ratio of progress in more detail, the conventional progress bar display is not sufficient.